


Cueillir la rose

by So_chan07



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Post-anime. Karina devait se l'avouer : elle aimait l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque de Wild Tiger. Mais ce n'est pas en attendant que celui-ci découvre ses sentiments que les choses allaient changer. Elle se devait de prendre les devants.





	1. Prise de conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Univers et personnages appartiennent à Keiichi Sato et le studio Sunrise.

Il était normal qu'à son âge Karina s'intéresse aux garçons. À cause de son statut de Héros elle n'avait jamais pu véritablement participer aux conversations de ses amies, comparer avec elles le charme des acteurs ou autres idoles. Elle ne connaissait pas même la moitié des noms prononcés par ses camarades de classe ; à défaut de se tenir au courant des vedettes à admirer, Karina sauvait les habitants de Stern Bild City. C'est donc avec surprise, alors qu'elle pouvait profiter d'une journée de congé, qu'elle entendit ses amies prononcer des noms qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'elle en côtoyait les propriétaires tous les jours.

— Je te dis, je suis certaine que Sky High est un canon ! Rien qu'à sa voix, ça s'entend !  
— J'y crois pas trop. Regarde certains chanteurs. Ils ont une voix magnifique mais niveau physique... mieux vaut pas les regarder.

Karina préféra ne rien dire, continuant à fouiner dans les rayonnages de la librairie. Sky High était loin d'être laid. Il se rangeait clairement dans le style occidental avec ses cheveux blonds, et malgré sa carrure conservait un visage prenant des airs enfantins lorsqu'il était gêné. Le grand héros de la cité (avant l'arrivée de Barnaby) avait un charme digne de séduire les jeunes femmes en quête d'un homme protecteur, mais aimant aussi être câliné. Pas le style de Karina. Elle, elle souhaitait un homme qui puisse la soutenir, à qui se confier, à qui révéler son identité de Blue Rose.

Tout en y réfléchissant, Karina tournait les pages d'un magazine. Le dossier central présentait les différents Héros de la ville, dont ceux de la seconde équipe. Par réflexe la jeune femme jugeait les portraits qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Est-ce que l'un d'eux pourrait répondre à ses critères ? Rock Bison : trop musclé. Origami : trop jeune et surtout, trop passif. Fire Emblem : totalement gay. Bunny : trop hautain. Kotetsu...

Karine releva brusquement la tête. Pourquoi le nommait-elle par son nom civil et non son surnom d'Héros comme les autres ? La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, n'osant s'avouer ce qu'elle pensait. Une de ses amies profita de ce moment pour jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Karina.

— Dis, c'est lequel ton préféré parmi les Héros ?

Question piège. Répondre Bunny reviendrait à rejoindre la cohorte de fan-girls or, Karina ne voulait pas être associée à ce groupe. Origami et Bison étaient hors-concours pour plusieurs raisons. Sky High intéressait avant tout les fans qui ne l'avaient pas quitté pour le jeune prodige. Sentant les rougeurs commencer à lui chauffer la nuque, Karina avoua :

— W... Wild Tiger...  
— Ce vieux ? Il est même plus dans la première équipe, il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Il est hors-course !

Si ce n'était pas son amie qui lui parlait, Karina lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. A défaut elle se taisait, se faisant mal à la mâchoire à force de retenir ses paroles. Profitant de son silence, la jeune femme n'hésita pas à en rajouter une couche :

— Déjà avant son duo avec Bunny, il était fichu. Ce costume qu'il portait... ignoble ! Il vaut pas Bunny qui est si classe, si... Mais en fait Karina, ça veut dire que tu aimes les hommes mûrs ?

Ce fut de trop. Karina lança le magazine en direction de son amie et sortit en trombe de la librairie. Marchant d'un pas vif, elle remonta la rue ne se retournant pas lorsqu'elle entendit ses camarades l'appeler. Elles avaient mis à jour une faiblesse qu'elle ne voulait pas se permettre. Fire Emblem se serait bien moquée d'elle. Il aurait eu un de ses petits rires proches du gloussement et lui aurait dit : « Ma pauvre, tu te prends trop la tête. Ouvre ton cœur, écoute-le ! » Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Bon sang, il était vieux, il avait près de la trentaine. Elle, elle était encore lycéenne ! Sa voix intérieure prit à nouveau les accents de Nathan lui susurrant : « Il n'y a pas d'âge en amour ! » Karina eut beau secouer la tête pour chasser la voix, elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Elle aimait Wild Tiger. Pas seulement le Héros mais aussi l'homme derrière le masque.

 

* * *

 

Au début Karina pensait qu'elle projetait sur Kotetsu de l'admiration. L'admiration d'une jeune femme devant un Héros pétri de bonnes pensées, peut-être anciennes, mais qui démontraient une grande bonté d'âme. L'admiration d'une adolescente devant un adulte digne de ce nom. Puis sa vision des choses avait changé. Karina n'était pas du genre à projeter dans ses rêves fantasmés n'importe quelle figure masculine. Alors constater qu'imaginer Kotetsu la prendre dans ses bras lui chatouillait l'estomac était déjà un signe. Un signe qui s'accentua lorsque les scènes imaginées se firent plus intimes, et que, tout en la gênant, lui procuraient un certain plaisir coupable.

Karina ne pouvait plus en douter. Elle aimait Kotetsu au point de le vouloir dans ses bras. Au point de ne pas vouloir un simple flirt adolescent.


	2. Mener le premier pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après tout, rien n'empêchait une femme de faire le premier pas dans une relation.

Karina faisait tinter ses ongles sur la table, nerveuse. Chaque seconde qui passait la rapprochait de la scène fatidique. Elle n'avait jamais connu un tel stress même lorsqu'elle devait mener un concert devant une foule en délire, et sous la pression de son sponsor. Dans ce café ce n'est pas sa réputation d'Héros qu'elle jouait, mais quelque chose de bien plus important. La jeune femme s'enfonça dans le divan, laissant sa boisson intacte. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris un chocolat glacé, sans quoi il serait devenu imbuvable à force.

Elle entendit arriver Kotetsu avant même de le voir. L'homme saluait à grands éclats de voix l'employée au comptoir. Karina sentit une pointe de jalousie lui chatouiller les entrailles. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait Kotetsu envers cette femme ; on aurait presque dit qu'il la séduisait.

« Calme-toi, tu te fais des idées. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde... »

Pour cacher sa colère, la jeune femme se jeta sur sa boisson, la buvant avec une grande inspiration. Elle vit Kotetsu quitter le comptoir avec son éternel sourire, une boisson à la main, un sachet dans l'autre. En quelques secondes il prit place à sa table, sortit le donut de son sachet pour le lui tendre.

— T'en veux un bout ?

Karina regarda la sucrerie, penchant entre le oui et le non. L'attente sembla être trop longue pour Kotetsu qui lui tendit d'office une moitié du donut. La jeune femme ne put qu'accepter et croquer dans le gâteau. De son côté Kotetsu avait déjà avalé le tout.

— Ils font toujours d'aussi bons donuts dans ce café ! Bon alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

En disant cela, Kotetsu avait ôté sa casquette, et s'était passé la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Ce geste anodin avait eu un certain effet sur Karina. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver l'expression de Kotetsu craquante à ce moment précis. Elle eut donc du mal à avaler sa part, faisant de son mieux pour garder un minimum de contenance.

— Tu as besoin d'aide pour un de tes concerts ? J'ai fais des progrès, j'ai appris les nouveaux pas de danse des jeunes, tu sais !  
— Euh... non... J'ai... besoin de toi... dans un cadre... plus intime...

Karina piqua un fard en se rendant compte combien ses propos pouvaient être mal compris. On aurait dit une accroche lancée par une prostituée voulant attirer le client ! Ne pouvait-elle pas dire les choses plus simplement ? La jeune femme avait piqué du nez, cherchant à rattraper son erreur. Il allait la prendre pour une fille facile, c'était certain. Karina se crispa quand elle sentit une main posée sur sa tête. La petite tape dans la nuque lui fit rouvrir les yeux et relever la tête. Le visage de Kotetsu lui fit face, bien trop près pour qu'elle demeure stoïque. Elle eut donc le réflexe de bondir en arrière, son dos heurtant le dossier du divan. L'homme ne sembla pas relever ce geste.

— C'est si grave que ça ?

La voix de Kotetsu était plus grave que d'ordinaire, et son air bien plus sérieux. Pensait-il que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à la demoiselle et que celle-ci voulait se confier ? D'un côté ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais de l'autre, c'était un brin exagéré. Karina devait mettre fin à ce quiproquo. Puis voir le Wild Tiger si sérieux était déconcertant, inhabituel.

— Oui. En fait, non ! C'est... compliqué.

Kotetsu leva un sourcil, se gratta le menton. Karina s'attendit à ce qu'il lance une vanne comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais l'homme préféra prendre place à côté d'elle et lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Le contact fit frémir la jeune femme ; elle savait Kotetsu du genre tactile, mais jamais jusqu'alors il ne l'avait touché.

— Je sais que je suis pas le meilleur des confidents, ni même de père, même si Kaede me trouve cool. (En mentionnant sa fille, Kotetsu avait eu un sourire) Mais Karina, même si on ne travaille plus dans la même équipe, je peux t'aider. Un souci avec tes parents ?

Cet air si sérieux la perturbait. Karina pouvait à peine soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lise en elle. Elle ne pouvait que poser ses yeux sur ses mains, timide.

— Non, non... Je... je suis amoureuse...  
— Sérieux ? C'est qui l'heureux élu ? Non attends... (Kotetsu plaça ses mains, paume en avant, face à Karina pour l'empêcher de parler) Il a pas voulu de toi ? Dis-moi son nom et je vais lui démontrer qu'il a eu tort.  
— Non c'est que... il sait pas encore...  
— Oh.

Kotetsu avait posé son coude sur la table, mis son menton dans sa paume, fronçant les sourcils. Karina se doutait déjà de ce qu'il faisait. Il devait chercher quels conseils lui donner, ou identifier l'homme sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se lancer dans un questionnaire qui durerait des heures. Comme lui avait dit Nathan, loin d'être dupe question sentimental, Kotetsu était du genre aveugle en amour. Le type même à ne pas voir qu'une femme le séduisait, alors que tout le monde autour de lui l'avait remarqué. Karina ne pouvait donc pas se contenter de sous-entendus. Elle devait attaquer de front. Serrant les poings, la jeune femme se lança à l'eau.

— En fait c'est...  
— Un de tes fans ! Il est venu te voir dans les coulisses d'un de tes concerts, tu as craqué sur lui et...  
— Mais non !

La voix de Karina avait pris un ton bien plus dur que prévu. Kotetsu s'était enfoncé dans son coin, lançant un regard de chien battu. En voyant cela, la jeune femme se radoucit.

— Excuse-moi, c'est pas un sujet facile pour moi.

Kotetsu se contenta d'hocher la tête, lui laissant toute liberté de parole. Karina en profita pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas louper un seul mot qu'elle allait prononcer. Tout se jouait maintenant. La jeune femme fixa sa boisson du regard, tactique qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas perdre ses moyens.

— Au début je l'appréciais pas tellement. Maladroit, un peu idiot sur les bords, complètement irresponsable... Le plus vieux de l'équipe et en même temps le plus jeune niveau mentalité. Mais je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il m'a aidé, qu'il m'a permis de trouver ma place, je me suis attachée à lui. Au début parce que j'étais perdue, j'avais besoin d'un modèle. Et petit à petit... Je voulais simplement le savoir près de moi. Wild Tiger n'était plus pour moi un simple collègue.

La confession était venue toute seule, coulant de source. Tout ce que Karina retenait avait fini par sortir, et elle s'était mise à parler comme si elle était seule avec elle-même. Le retour à la réalité fut donc difficile. Karina avait l'impression de descendre d'un nuage, et de faire face au jugement dernier. Elle n'arrivait pas à déceler quoi que ce soit dans l'attitude de Tiger. Elle faillit même s'énerver en le voyant détourner la tête. Le fuyait-elle ? Mais l'homme se retourna bien vite vers elle avec la figure d'un homme devant prendre une décision importante. Figure qui se modifia bien vite avec le sourire presque benêt qu'afficha Tiger.

— Wouah, je savais pas que j'avais autant de succès ! T'es pas trop jeune pour un vieux comme moi ? Y a Bunny de libre.  
— Je suis sérieuse !  
— C'est bien ce qui m'embête...

Karina ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Pas à ce que Kotetsu la prenne au sérieux, lui qui avait tendance à rire de tout. Ni à ce qu'il lui prenne la main. Là son cœur fit un looping. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Kotetsu prendre un air mélancolique.

— Je suis très touché Karina, c'est même flatteur. Mais... Depuis la mort de Tomoe, je me suis jamais approché d'une femme...

Quelle idiote ! Elle avait oublié que Tiger était veuf. Preuve en était sa fille mais aussi son alliance qui était toujours présente. Kotetsu ne parlait jamais de sa femme, véritable sujet tabou. Karina avait été au courant de l'existence de cette épouse via Rock Bison qui était le plus à même de connaître Kotetsu, ces deux-là s'étant liés d'amitié sur les bancs du lycée. C'est ainsi que Karina avait su comment le couple s'était formé, et surtout comment Tomoe était morte, confession que Rock Bison lui avait faite en échange de son silence.

— Tout ce qui m'importait c'était le bonheur de Kaede. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé à la charge de ma mère. Elle avait déjà tant fait pour moi et mon frère, elle était en âge de se reposer. Mais Kaede ne pouvait pas vivre avec moi. J'avais bien trop peur qu'un criminel ne s'en prenne à elle. Au final, je n'avais pas le choix.

Karina acquiesça, façon à elle de confirmer les propos de Kotetsu et de l'inviter à continuer s'il le souhaitait. Ce dernier prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de reprendre.

— J'ai jamais eu le temps, ni l'envie, d'avoir une relation. Je dis pas que tu es un mauvais coup ! Je veux dire... Je m'attendais pas à ça, et je peux pas donner vraiment une réponse...  
— Tu sais, tu peux le dire clairement que je ne te plaît pas !

Autant ne pas se bercer d'illusions. Karina préférait un « non » catégorique qu'une indécision qui lui laisserait l'espoir d'un « oui » qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

— Ne sois pas stupide ! Il faudrait être un idiot pour ne pas être sensible à tes charmes. Je ne parle pas seulement de quand tu es en Blue... (Se rappelant qu'il était dans un lieu public, Kotetsu continua sur un murmure) en rose épineuse. Tu as de grandes qualités et celui qui ne voudrait pas de toi serait un idiot. Seulement...  
— Je suis trop jeune.  
— J'aurais peur de trahir ma femme.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps mais avaient distinctement entendu les propos de l'autre. Tous deux se tournèrent vers leur interlocuteur dans un même mouvement, se faisant face. Un clignement de l'oeil et chacun repartit sur sa boisson, tâchant d'oublier la tension qui venait de s'installer. Karina fut la première à briser le silence.

— Tu sais, je peux attendre que tu te décides. Je me doute que c'est pas simple comme situation.

La jeune femme se leva. De toute façon il ne servait à rien de rester davantage. Les choses avaient été dites, elle ne s'était pas attendue de toute façon à sortir du café avec un homme sous le bras. Faisant le tour de la table pour sortir, elle se pencha vers Kotetsu :  
— Juste, évite d'être trop lent.

Sur ces dernières paroles Karina quitta le café. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mètres dans la rue qu'elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. Le premier pas avait été accompli, il lui fallait continuer à avancer.

 

* * *

 

Bras croisés derrière la tête, Kotetsu fixait le plafond. La confession de Karina l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cela devait bien faire des années que des questions d'ordre sentimentales n'avaient pas perturbé sa vie. Jusqu'ici il n'avait fait que vivre dans le souvenir de Tomoe. Faire entrer une autre femme dans sa vie ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Antonio avait bien tenté de le mener à des soirées, mais il avait toujours décliné. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Et il ne voulait pas qu'une femme soit victime de son statut de Héros.

Mais qu'en est-il quand cette femme est elle-même un Héros et lui relégué dans la seconde équipe ? Kotetsu se gratta le menton. Depuis quand Karina avait-elle des vues sur lui ? Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était qu'une passion éphémère d'adolescente.

— Elle doit avoir dix-huit ans à tout casser. Dans ce cas ça fait... (Il compta sur ses doigts) Au moins onze ans de différence. Je pourrais être son frère, à défaut d'être son père !

Nombre d'hommes à sa place n'auraient pas dit non à avoir une copine plus jeune qu'eux. Mais Kotetsu était mal à l'aise ; saurait-il rendre heureux Karina ? Et surtout, saurait-il l'aimer ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa question, l'homme poussa un râle de rage qu'il étouffa sous un coussin. Les femmes étaient bien trop compliquées.


	3. Saisir sa chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps d'avancer et de bousculer les choses.

Karina relut une nouvelle fois l'adresse marquée sur le papier. Elle se trouvait bien au bon endroit. Les nerfs à vif, sa main tremblait. La jeune femme la serra pour atténuer les tremblements, inspirant profondément. Elle adressa un remerciement muet à Antonio qui avait bien voulu lui indiquer où habitait Kotetsu.

Il y a trois jours pratiquement Fire Emblem était venu aux nouvelles, voulant savoir si oui ou non elle et Kotetsu sortaient officiellement ensemble. Karina s'était attendue à une telle scène ; Nathan sentait les histoires d'amour à plus de vingt mètres et telle une femme avide de ragots il jouait les entremetteurs. Ne pouvait rien lui cacher, elle lui avait tout avouer, recevant en réponse une moue déçue.

— Ma chérie, tu dois aller plus loin ! Si tu attends qu'il se décide, ce sera bien trop tard. Bouge-le ce Wild Tiger, montre-lui ce qu'est la volonté d'une femme !

Les paroles de Fire Emblem l'avaient motivé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Dans la foulée elle avait pris Antonio à part pour lui demander l'adresse de Tiger sous prétexte de lui rendre visite. Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain elle se retrouvait devant la maison de Kotetsu.

Ce n'était pas en demeurant devant le portail que les choses allaient changer. Se redressant, la jeune femme traversa la courte allée et frappa à la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que celle-ci soit ouverte, découvrant un Kotetsu en caleçon à moitié réveillé. Karina eut un sursaut devant une telle vision, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. En face d'elle le Héros se frotta les yeux, encore à moitié assoupi.

— J'prends pas d'encyclopéd... (Kotetsu enleva la main de son visage, reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face) Ka... Karina ! Je... je t'avais pas... Deux minutes !

La porte fut brutalement refermée laissant Karina les oreilles bourdonnantes, l'imagination en feu. Elle avait toujours soupçonné que Kotetsu cachait un peu de graisse malgré ses séances de musculature quotidienne, mais de ce qu'elle avait vu, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Pour quelqu'un se considérant comme « vieux », il était très bien conservé. La jeune femme tenta de bien chasser la vision de son esprit, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle venait de faire là une découverte des plus agréables.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, la jeune femme tâcha de reprendre une attitude plus normale. La tenue de Kotetsu était bien plus réglementaire que le caleçon, et bien plus distinguée. Une chemise, ça vous habille un homme. L'homme en question se recoiffait du mieux qu'il pouvait, une expression gênée sur le visage.

— C'est que c'était pas prévu Karina... Je... Je m'excuse mais...  
— C'est le but des surprises d'être imprévues !

Puis pour ce qu'elle avait vue, l'effet de surprise était réussi. La jeune femme suivit Kotetsu qui l'invitait à entrer. On sentait bien là la maison de célibataire. Des bouteilles jonchaient le sol, des vêtements étaient déposés sur des meubles, des chaises et la vaisselle s'accumulait dans le lavabo. Ce n'était pas sale, mais l'endroit demandait du rangement. La jeune femme dut sautiller jusqu'au divan pour ne pas marcher sur une bouteille. Le maître des lieux était déjà parti dans la cuisine, cherchant de quoi boire dans le frigo.

— Je peux te faire un thé si tu préfères. Sinon j'ai encore un jus de fruit... Je sais même pas s'il est encore en date...  
— J'ai pas soif. Dis, tu veux pas t'asseoir qu'on parle un peu ?  
— Sinon j'ai du Pepsi. Enfin t'en bois peut-être déjà trop, ça doit te...  
— Kotetsu !

Karina s'était levée pour faire entendre sa voix qui claqua comme un coup de fouet. Elle remarqua après coup que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à l'homme en le nommant par son prénom. Habituellement elle disait simplement « tu », mais jamais de façon aussi intime. Entendre son nom ainsi avait fait bondir l'homme qui se retournait, bras en l'air.

— Je suis innocent, Madame la juge ! N'appelez pas Lunatic pour ma mise à mort ! … D'accord, j'arrive. Cesse ce regard, s'il te plaît. On dirait que tu vas me tuer sur place.

La jeune femme bredouilla une excuse et patienta. Le divan s'enfonça légèrement lorsque Kotetsu prit place lui tendant une canette de jus de fruits. Karina l'ouvrit et en but le contenu d'un air distrait. Elle attendit voir si l'homme allait cette fois lancer la discussion. Ce qui fut le cas.

— Je suppose que tu viens pas juste pour dire bonjour.  
— En effet. Ça va faire presque quatre jours que tu m'évites. Quatre jours que j'essaie de te voir, que tu es toujours absent. Tu sais, je te lance pas une demande de mariage. Je veux juste savoir si oui ou non tu éprouves des sentiments envers moi. Ou si je dois cesser de me faire des illusions.

Étonnamment, depuis qu'elle lui avait fait sa confidence, Karina arrivait plus facilement à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Le silence de Kotetsu ne lui parut pas de très bon augure. Ce dernier regardait sa canette comme si elle pouvait lui donner la bonne réponse.

— Je ne sais pas... Tu te rends compte de la différence d'âge ?  
— C'est ça qui te gêne ?  
— Tu imagines me présenter à tes parents ? (Kotetsu posa sa canette, leva les bras et prit une voix aiguë) Bonjour 'pa, bonjour 'man, voici mon copain, il a presque votre âge, et il a même une fille !

Karina grimaça devant la pitoyable imitation. Mais elle avait réussi à relever un détail dans les arguments de Kotetsu. Un argument qu'elle lui mit sous le nez.

— Donc l'âge te gêne. Mais tu nies pas que tu pourrais avoir des sentiments pour moi.

Kotetsu se tourna vers la jeune femme, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre... et finit par la refermer. L'homme prit plusieurs pauses, levant le doigt, fronçant les sourcils, cherchait visiblement à sortir un contre-argument qui ne venait pas. Finalement il abandonna en se rejetant au fond du divan, tête en arrière.

— Je sais pas, Karina... Est-ce que je commence à imaginer suite à ta déclaration, ou celle-ci a-t-elle fait un déclic...

Kotetsu semblait désemparé, tiraillé entre la raison et l'envie. Karina le regardait se débattre, hésitant à lui tendre la main pour l'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau. Elle pouvait mettre fin à cette situation ; après tout elle en était la cause. Plusieurs choix étaient possibles. Elle pouvait faire une croix sur Kotetsu, le laisser reprendre son quotidien. Ou elle tentait d'aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à essuyer un échec.

Constatant que l'homme ne bougeait pas de sa position, Karina se lança tête baissée dans l'idée folle qu'elle venait d'avoir. La jeune femme grimpa sur le divan de façon à s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Kotetsu. Ce dernier sentant un poids sur lui releva la tête. Et fut bien surpris d'y voir Karina qui plus est avec un air résolu.

— Euh... Karina ? Qu'est-ce que...

Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se poser de chaque côté de son visage, exerçant une légère pression l'obligeant à avancer la tête. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même équipe, Kotetsu avait remarqué que Karina avait des lèvres pulpeuses. Souvent bien mises en valeur par le maquillage. Et de près cela se voyait encore plus. Il aurait pu repousser la jeune femme, refuser ce qu'elle allait accomplir. Mais quelque chose en lui d'indéfinissable le laissait jouer le rôle de spectateur.

Comme il s'y attendait, comme un cliché digne d'une scène de romance, les lèvres de Karina étaient douces. Douces et fraîches, agréables à embrasser. Les cheveux de la jeune femme le chatouillaient, des mèches tombant dans son cou, d'autres lui frôlant le visage. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un jeune adolescent recevant son premier baiser. Il n'avait absolument ni la force, ni l'envie, de repousser la jeune femme. Ce fut elle qui se retira, le regard pétillant, les joues rougies. Elle respirait à la fois la fierté et la gêne. Assise ainsi et avec un tel regard, Kotetsu aurait pu croire qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui pour aller plus loin.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. La jeune femme se recoiffa, laissant son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

— Bon voilà. Désolé mais... depuis le temps... Presque un an que je me retiens. (Devant l'expression de Kotetsu, la jeune femme crut bon de préciser) Au moins depuis que tu m'as aidé à trouver ma place chez les Héros, sans compter les petits faits à côté...  
— Dix sept-ans au compteur et t'étais déjà amoureuse d'un trentenaire ?  
— Oui bon... (Karina gonfla les joues, un peu vexée) C'est que ça se contrôle pas ce genre de choses...  
— T'es mignonne.

Devant ce qui devait être un compliment, Karina ouvrit grand les yeux. Kotetsu la regardait avec comme un soupçon d'amour ; en tout cas son regard attendrissait Karina. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un père voyant sa fille grandir ou réussir dans sa vie, c'était le regard d'un homme touché par le comportement d'une femme. Un homme qui se laissait aller à l'amour. Sentir la main de Kotetsu sur sa joue surprit Karina. Le contact était un peu rude mais chaleureux, et surtout agréable. Bien mieux que lorsqu'elle l'imaginait dans ses rêveries.

Quand Kotetsu la prit dans ses bras, la calant contre lui, elle se sentit redevenir une petite fille. Et en même temps elle avait l'impression de mûrir, de devenir une femme plus mature. A travers les yeux du Wild Tiger, la rose se voyait s'épanouir.


	4. Épilogue

Karina passa à peine la porte de la salle d'entraînement que Nathan lui sauta presque dessus, lui agrippant le bras. Même si aucun autre Héros n'était dans les parages, l'homme l'entraîna dans un coin au cas où quelqu'un arriverait.

— Alors ? Tu m'as laissé trépigner toute une journée, je peux plus attendre !

Nathan tapait du pied, sautillant comme une demoiselle harcelant sa meilleure amie partie seule au concert de leur idole commune. Karina avait bien envie de le laisser mariner encore un peu mais le regard larmoyant que lui adressa Fire Emblem la poussa à se montrer clémente.

— On est un peu dans une période d'essai. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue on s'est embrassés et on a décidé de tenter le coup.  
— Oooh ! (Nathan avait plaqué ses mains contre ses joues, on pouvait presque voir des cœurs dans ses yeux) C'est merveilleux, ma chérie ! Je dois le dire aux autres, on doit fêter ça !

Karina n'eut pas le temps de s'opposer au projet de Nathan. Celui-ci était déjà parti en poussant des cris de joie, quittant la salle d'entraînement pour alerter les autres Héros. La jeune femme soupira avant d'hausser les épaules, fataliste. Après tout, ils auraient été au courant un jour ou l'autre. Il faudrait juste qu'elle prévienne Kotetsu.

* * *

Kotetsu appréciait l'ambiance régnant dans la seconde équipe des Héros. Un poids bien moins lourd pesait sur eux, leur marge d'erreur était bien plus large que la première équipe et les missions qui leur étaient accordées bien moins dangereuses. Avec le temps il avait du s'habituer à ce que les autres Héros de l'équipe le harcèlent, tels des fans heureux de travailler avec une star. L'arrivée de Bunny dans leurs rangs avait calmé la foule, mais il n'était pas rare qu'un membre de la seconde équipe vienne auprès de Kotetsu pour le harceler de questions.

Cette fois la journée paraissait calme à Kotetsu, ou peut-être était-ce une fausse impression liée à l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait depuis hier. Jusque dans la soirée il avait passé la journée à échanger avec Karina, se rendant compte combien la présence d'une femme lui avait manqué. Malgré son âge la jeune femme faisait preuve d'une certaine maturité, et avait un côté rafraîchissant ; elle pouvait aussi bien être sérieuse que rire sur certains sujets. Kotetsu devait avouer qu'hier avait été une belle journée. La première d'une longue série.

— Ojisan, vous souriez comme un idiot.

Kotetsu sursauta davantage à cause de la canette glacée que Barnaby venait de poser contre sa joue, plutôt qu'à cause des paroles. Prenant la canette, il en but une gorgée laissant son collègue prendre place face à lui. Le sourire en coin qu'il percevait sur le visage de Barnaby ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée, de sourire à la vie ?  
— Oh je faisais que constater que vous aviez un sourire idiot.  
— Tss.

Kotetsu préféra ne pas chercher à argumenter, laissant le blond croire ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier attendit que le brun retourne à sa boisson pour lancer l'offensive.

— Alors, avec Karina, c'est enfin du sérieux ?

Comme prévu, Kotetsu recracha à grand bruit sa gorgée, manquant de s'étouffer. Barnaby observa sans sourciller son collègue reprendre son souffle puis bondir tel un chat enragé.

— Que... Non mais, d'où que tu sors ça ?  
— Fire Emblem m'a mis au courant. Par message téléphonique. Je ne vous savais pas ainsi, ojisan lolicon.  
— Non mais, je... Elle est majeure d'abord !  
— Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elle est plus jeune que vous, d'environ une dizaine d'années. Ojisan lolicon.  
— Oh génial, tu m'as trouvé un nouveau surnom...  
— C'est pour toutes les fois où vous m'appelez Bunny. Mais, en tout cas... mes félicitations.

Kotetsu leva un sourcil, cherchant à savoir si Barnaby se moquait de lui ou était véritablement sincère. Mais vu l'expression du blond, il pencha pour la seconde option. Mais tout de même « ojisan lolicon », il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme surnom ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rappel linguistique, "ojisan" est le surnom donné par Barnaby tout le long de la série et pouvant être traduit par "vieil homme". Quant à "lolicon" il désigne les personnes ayant une certaine attirance pour les jeunes filles, les lolitas de 7 à 17 ans.


End file.
